The Theory of Flight
by feliciter
Summary: Heimdall and Loki have some things in common.


The Theory of Flight

What was, what is and what might have been. Spoilers for the anime.

Disclaimer: Norse mythology (property of various authors) welded to Matantei Loki Ragnarok (property of Kinoshita Sakura) ie "mythcanon" (thanks Lupin-san for the word), with some modifications.

Dedicated to Yume Arashi-san for inspiring the pairing.

* * *

A flying object in straight and level unaccelerated motion is acted on by four forces:drag, the retarding force of wind resistance; thrust,which drives it forward; weight (gravity pulling it down); and lift, which allows it to soar.

* * *

1. Resistance

Loki never escapes Heimdall's notice. The Guardian's senses are so acute that it is easy for him to spot a gnat a thousand miles away. Loki is considerably nearer than that, and the look of disappointment on his face when Heimdall halts his horse on the bridge just in front of him as he transforms back amuses Heimdall more than he will admit.

"It will take more than that to get past me, Laufeyiarson."

"I accept your challenge with pleasure, O Watcher of the Gods!"

Gulltopp steps aside without Heimdall's urging, and Loki saunters into Asgard, waving airily.

* * *

The next time Heimdall sees Loki,the trickster is wearing Freya's cloak again and is circling and looping between the nearby hills. As Heimdall watches, he dives sharply and vanishes. Heimdall looks far and wide, but the falcon appears to havedisappeared. Just like the trickster, he decides, turning Gulltopp around, and is confronted by a smirking Loki at the gates of Asgard.

Before Heimdall's jaw snaps shut, Loki holds up his hand.

"No need to abase yourself further, Heimdall; silence alone is an admission of defeat. Though you must agree that, for all the wonder of its construction and vaunted attributes of its Guardian, Bifrost's defenses were definitely breached."

Heimdall glowers and says nothing.

"You were watching for me _on_ the bridge but I was _under_ it, only for a short while but long enough to come up and change back. I shall excuse your lapse of concentration on the fact that you were facing in the wrong direction when I was _behind_ you.

"Time to get down from your high horse, Heimdall – no offence to you, Gulltopp." The smug _jotun_ has the effrontery to stroke his horse's mane, and Gulltopp actually nudges his hand and nickers gently. But Loki has always had an affinity for animals – too much of that _unnatural_ shapeshifting, Heimdall thinks grimly, as he jerks the reins up.

"Don't touch my horse."

Loki looks directly at him (strange that he has never seen, though Loki has passed him more times than he could care to count, that their eyes are precisely the same colour) and speaks more seriously than his words would seem to merit.

"You should consider aerial patrols, Heimdall – your _horse_ would appreciate the rest, even if _you_ don't need it."

Heimdall wonders if it is worth the injury to his pride to ask Freya to let him borrow her cloak for his patrols.

* * *

"But Loki hasn't borrowed my cloak at all since that, er, unpleasant incident with the hammer – in fact, he hasn't come to see me for _so_ long that I rather miss his company – he's so _terribly_ amusing, don't you think so, Heimdall?"

"Terribly."

If Loki can change into a bird at will, so can he.

* * *

2. Thrust

Heimdall finds that he enjoys flying far too much, considering that it was _Loki's_ idea. He convinces himself that it is much more efficient to have a bird's-eye view of the surrounding area, _(but nothng will happen until the appointed time)_ and Gulltopp is enjoying a well-deserved break, though Heimdall makes sure that he is patrolling on horseback when the other Aesir come to visit.

All except Thor proceed in stately fashion over Bifrost. It is Thor's custom to ask (jokingly, but more earnestly in earlier days, until he realized that he would never be allowed to see the wondrous rainbow shimmering beneath his feet) if today will be the day that he can pass over the bridge. Heimdall is well-versed in the ritual by now (familiarity is soothing, especially with one as unpredictable as the Thunderer), but it is Loki who answers.

"Well, if you can persuade Heimdall to teach you to fly, I'm sure you could. You might have to shed some weight for the trip, though – perhaps you might consider leaving Mjollnir with me for a while?"

Heimdall is momentarily at a loss for words, though it is a relief that Thor instantly shifts Mjollnir as far away from Loki as possible, instead of bringing it down onto his skull, as he did to the last _jotun_ who dared to part him from his beloved Hammer.

"You're lucky to be in one piece, Loki. Someday that tongue will get you into so much trouble that you won't be able to talk yourself out of it again."

"I can always use my head." The trickster winks, and a falcon soars into the air toward Himinbjorg. It takes all of Heimdall's self-control to stop himself from following suit.

* * *

The birds glide through the air, wheeling and swooping as they circle each other, looking for a chance to attack. As a steep cliff looms, the falcon banks abruptly, making straight for a mass of clouds. When it re-emerges, the hawk is right behind, and it is almost impossible to separate the two as they sweep down to land on a high fortress wall.

"We should do that again some time, but first, dinner – and some of that fine mead of yours, Heimdall, if you please."

"My table is at your disposal; I will join you after the evening patrol."

"Can't you alter your routine for _once_, I'm famished and it's so boring to have to eat alone."

"Back soon." Heimdall smiles, and heads for the stable to prepare Gulltopp (who seems impatient, from the sound of his hooves).

When Heimdall comes back from his rounds, Loki looks up from his plate and grins broadly.

"Lucky for you, I can always have seconds."

* * *

Loki sleeps soundly anywhere, probably out of necessity as he has no hall of his own (which has contributed to his reputation, since the trickster craves variety). Moonlight softens the lines of his face; without the cunning gleam in his eyes he looks like a child, tired out after play. Heimdall has not known such peace, but then he never sleeps.

He lies awake looking at Loki and thinking of nothing until it is time for the night patrol, and moves Loki's arm from his waist as gently as possible; Loki does not try to hold him back this time.

* * *

3.Weight

The pain is almost as great as the shock when the falcon's talons gouge into his right eye and wrench it from the socket in one swift motion. Heimdall can only watch helplessly through a red haze, bloody rivulets streaming down his contorted face, as Loki soars into the sky and vanishes in the fiery light of the setting sun.

The healing process was quick, though slower than he would have wished, for it meant the neglect of his duties. He can almost forget the disability, since some loss of depth perception and peripheral vision does not significantly affect his duties; being a watchman does not require close work, and the ability to judge relative distances is only important for flight.

He remembers everything when the constant dull ache flares into hideous life without warning. After the worst is over, he runs a claw gently over the cicatrized tissue, shivering as wave after wave of memory washes over him.

* * *

His hawk is his constant companion now; Gulltopp has never been quite the same to him after the loss of his eye. In any case, a hawk is far more useful in his present task. Though Loki has so far been remarkably resistant to elimination, even by the best-laid plans of the God of Strategy, Heimdall is confident that this time he will be able to carry out his mission and return triumphant to Asgard. Even if Loki does not return his eye, it will have been worth it.

* * *

As he falls he sees the look of desperate concern on Loki's face, clearer than his words, lost in the deafening roar of the bridge collapsing around him. Heimdall involuntarily reaches for Loki's outstretched hand, but as their fingers touch he remembers the talons, and pushes Loki away.

* * *

4.Lift

The first thing Loki sees when he wakes is a small feather on the bedside table.

"It was on your coat, Loki-sama. I took the liberty of putting it here before doing the laundry, because I thought you might want it…."

Yamino looks slightly worried.

"Will you be all right, Loki-sama?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"That's so good to hear, Loki-sama; you were so unlike yourself yesterday, after – please excuse me, I'll be preparing breakfast, if you need me."

* * *

Loki stands at his window staring absently at the clearing sky. He unconsciously strokes the feather against his cheek, and is startled out of his reverie when a breeze wafts the feather away from his fingers, lifting it toward a distant rainbow.

* * *

Notes

In Norse mythology, Heimdall only transforms once (into a seal, when fighting Loki to regain the Brisingamen), but Loki seems to prefer the convenience of shapeshifting (gnat, falcon with the help of Freya's feather cloak, salmon etc).

Gulltopp - "Golden Mane", Heimdall's horse; Himinbjorg is his hall (more like a fortress) at the gates of Asgard) where he brewed a fine mead, which the Aesir often came to partake of on their way to Urd's well.

Thor has to wade through the rivers for these visits rather than traverse Bifrost because his weight and thunderbolts would break it.

How anime-Heimdall got his talons is a mystery, since there is no mention of it in the mythology, but I like to think that it has something to do with that _unnatural_ shapeshifting and flying, Heimdall being quite the perfectionist. Loki would probably enjoy the extra _frisson_ during close contact.

Heimdall the eternal guardian has hyperacute senses and does not need to sleep. Though beds can be very useful for other activities (and people).


End file.
